


Never Been Kissed

by irishlullaby13



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: Abbie Mills has never been kissed. Not really.





	Never Been Kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OriginalImpossibleSouffleGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalImpossibleSouffleGirl/gifts).



> OriginalImpossibleSouffleGirl asked for a Never Been Kissed AU. This is the best I could do.

Abbie could honestly say she had never truly been kissed. Sure, she'd had people press their lips to hers and even had a few tongues down her throat. But she had never felt that… _thing_. The _zing_ everyone talked about. 

It didn't come until one fateful day when they chased a demon into a cave. Because it was always caves or tunnels demons hid in. It was never a nice spring or a spa. 

The demon used people's mental states to build a world around them. It had led to a few unsavoury events which had put the witnesses on its trail. Currently the once peaceful cave was transformed into a fiery furnace with hell breaking loose around them.

“Kiss me!” Abbie barked.

Crane looked at her confused. “I beg your par--”

“Just do it!”

The world around them shuddered when Crane took her face in his hands. He gazed down at her for a moment and the fire around them seemed to intensify. Abbie sucked in a breath just before Crane kissed her softly.

Everything stopped trembling as he tasted her slowly. A brief chill made Abbie shiver then warmth returned. It coursed down her spine and tingled to the tips of her toes as her hands slid to his shoulders. 

Kissing Crane felt like that moment of spring when flowers bloomed and butterflies fluttered on the breeze. Abbie moaned softly as Crane deepened the kiss, cradling the back of her neck in his hand, the fingers of his other hand gently stroking her cheek.

That's when she felt it. _That thing. The zing._

When they finally pulled apart, Abbie touched her lips with the tip of her tongue to taste the lingering flavour of Crane. His eyes were soft and dazed, the apples of his cheeks gently flushed as though he were a young maiden who had just received her first kiss.

They both exhaled raggedly and looked around. They were surrounded by a beautiful meadow, flowers in bloom, butterflies floating on the breeze. Birds were even singing. 

As for the demon, it looked confused as hell. Which alloted the witnesses a moment to capture, bind, and seal the demon away.

“How did you know that would work?” Crane asked, as the floral world faded to the cave they had chased the demon into. 

“I didn't,” Abbie confessed after a moment of silence. She stopped when Crane stopped and turned to look back at him. 

He looked down at his feet and smiled sheepishly. Abbie bit her lip and looked away, trying to hide a smile. How could she tell him she had really been scared as all hell and in her desperation, had wanted to at least kiss him before they died? It was crazy, yes. It was an inappropriate moment to want to kiss him? Also yes. But she had been scared and when she tried to think of something to do, all her brain had been able to spit out was “Kiss Crane before you die” and it hadn't let up until she blurted for him to kiss her.

But now, in the aftermath, Abbie knew she had finally truly been kissed. It was crazy that it had been with Crane, of all people. But it also made sense. 

“Perhaps next time it will not require dire circumstances,” Crane said softly. Abbie looked toward him again just in time to see his adorable bunny grin as he studied his boot.

Abbie strode over to him with purpose. After all, what if it had been a fluke? They definitely needed to kiss again to see. For science.

His eyes locked with hers the moment she grabbed the lapels of his coat. She pushed onto her toes as she dragged him down. His arms enveloped her waist as his mouth found hers once again.

Abbie could feel herself melting. If it hadn't been for his arms around her, she was fairly certain she would had dissolved into goo and absorbed into the floor of the cave. When they finally parted for air, there wasn't any butterflies fluttering or flowers or sunshine. But Abbie felt it all inside of her.

“Wow,” she breathed. “That was so much better without the danger of dying.”

Crane held her close and rested his cheek atop her head. “Indeed it was, Lieutenant,” he murmured. “Shall we go home and speak further of today's developments?”

Abbie delicately pulled herself from his embrace but grabbed hold of his hand. “Yeah. Let's go home.”


End file.
